


you're back-creepypasta

by asgoriel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jellie - Freeform, Ship, birthday fic, not my OC, uh yeah this was a gift for my friend EternalLaughter on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgoriel/pseuds/asgoriel
Summary: She's finally back.





	you're back-creepypasta

"Leave me alone!" Ellie screamed. Her throat hurt, and the mouths on her body were screeching and gnashing to the point that she knew she was gonna pass out. "I don't want to be with you! I want to be me! Not the Queen of Chaos or a demon or whatever you are! So just leave me alone!" 

An eerie silence followed. Zalgo stared at her with slitted yellow eyes, and his nostrils flared, if only for a moment. 

"Ungrateful wench," he snarled suddenly. Ellie balled her hands into fists and blinked away tears she didn't know were forming in her eyes and waited for her father to throw her into a wall or rip her soul away from her. 

But he didn't. He stood up, brushing off the expensive Kiton suit he wore, and the murderous look in his eyes suddenly softened. 

"Be glad that you are my daughter, and not just a lowly demon," he rumbled, deep in his throat. "I cannot influence my own flesh and blood to be my heir, but I hope that someday you will open your eyes and see what I have been trying to show you all along. I will never understand why you choose to spend your time with those humans all the time." 

Her father shook his head and disappeared. Just like a magician's final act, with an added poof of acrid gray smoke that made Ellie cough. 

\---

She'd burned the cabin she used to 'live' in down. There was nothing there for her, anyways. 

There was no sign of Caedis, so Ellie guessed that he'd gone with Zalgo as well. 

It hurt; tugged at her heartstrings, knowing that she may possibly never see him again. Ellie barely noticed that all her mouths had gone still and silent. 

She pulled on her camouflaged hunting jacket, tied her hair in a messy ponytail, and set off towards the Slender Mansion. The tugging in her gut showed her which way to go.

\---

Pushing her way past an especially large frond, Ellie was surprised to see Jeff. He was sitting a ways away from her, hunched over on the forest floor and fiddling with something colorful and square in his hands. 

A Rubik's cube. Huh. 

Jeff actually didn't look too different, the only factors showing that Ellie's fiancé had even aged at all was by the stubble on his chin, the bags under his eyes, and the fact that he'd grown a little bit taller. He was lost in his concentration, and didn't even notice when Ellie stepped into a shaft of sunlight.

"Hey," she called out to him. 

Jeff froze, fingers scuttling over the cube, and he weakly called out, "Ellie?" 

"Yeah, you big dummy," she said back. Her eyes felt misty, and her throat ached in the best possible way. 

Jeff looked up slowly, and a single tear rolled down his face. 

"Holy shit," he choked out, dropping the Rubik's cube to the ground and pushing himself up to stumble over to Ellie. 

Yes, Ellie had almost forgotten what it was like to hug another human being, but with Jeff, it was like the poster definition. He was warm and smelled like pine needles and smoke, and he rested his head on top of hers, and everything felt like the way it should've been.

Then Jeff whooped and swept Ellie off her feet and into his arms, and she didn't realize she was laughing and crying until he kissed her and she felt tears on her face. 

"You don't know how much I missed you this whole time," he breathed, pressing his forehead to Ellie's, and she mumbled "I know" and kissed him again. 

\---

"The whole Mansion's gonna be so happy that you're back," Jeff was saying as he carried Ellie in the direction of the Mansion. His breath caught in his throat, and he was quiet for a second before saying, "God, I almost forgot how pretty you are, Ellie." 

And he gave Ellie the goofiest grin she'd ever seen, and she snorted. 

"Don't be so cheesy, Jeff," she mumbled, secretly enjoying how damn cheesy Jeff was being. 

"Cheesy as nachos," he said back, and Ellie put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. 

And everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah. that was a birthday fic for my friend Eternal on Wattpad, with her OC Elizabeth Umber from her Creepypasta fanfic 'Killer Protector', and Jeff the Killer, who if the ugliest dog in the world was a man, would be him. hope you all liked this. i hate the cheesiness in the last part, but what can you do.


End file.
